Don't walk away
by PattJoqer
Summary: After the war all Harry wanted was to live, and live the best he could. In order to do so, he needed friends, music and love. Please R&R :
1. New Beginnings

**Notes**

First of all, English is not my 1st language, so please forgive any mistake and feel free to point it out (respectfully, please).

I always wanted to see a story with songs of band that I like, so i decided to give it a shot. You may find the characters a little OOC, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Eventually this story will contain some **boy**x**boy. **

**This is just a little prolog, so I hope you like it. **

******Should I continue or just stop?**

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think. :)**

**Patt'**

* * *

A New Beginning

The war was over. Harry was happier than he have ever been. Right after the war ender he thought that he would feel broken and without a purpose, but he didn't. Obviously he felt bad for the ones lost in the war; he never wanted any of that to happen. But, after all the mourning, the guilt and the sadness, all Harry could fell was pure happiness. He felt free, he felt that now he could finally be himself, just Harry, not the hero, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Chosen One. He knew his family would want him to live and be happy after all the suffering, loss and pain. Harry Potter had a new life to live and enjoy, and he was going to do it.

Harry had discovered his love for music a few years ago, when he started to play around with Dudley's old guitar, but never had the chance to explore it properly. He played during the boring summers at Privet Drive, and along with the guitar Harry sang, and realized that he was pretty good at it. This summer was no different than others, except that he was no longer in Privet Drive but at the Burrow. Harry had talked to Ginny about their relationship and both confessed that they weren't meant to be with each other. Ginny still liked Dean and Harry still liked dick. Harry knew he was gay since sixth year, but he still wanted to try to be with a girl. Back then he believed he didn't need another problem in his messed up life. But now there was nothing to worry about and he could finally be who he knew he was. Harry also told his friends about his preferences and they kind of expected it. Over all Harry Potter had plenty of reasons to be happy.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see Hermione sit beside him on the couch.

"Hi Harry. Why are you here and not outside playing with the others?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Oh I just came in to have a glass of juice, but ended up sitting here just thinking a little. " Harry answered with honesty.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Hermione, it actually is. I am very well indeed." Harry said grinning "I just had the craziest idea! You play the piano don't you?"

"Yes, Harry I play, you already knew that" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Harry had a wicked grin on his face.

"And Ron plays the drums. I was thinking ... none of us has much to do this summer, once we are going back to Hogwarts, so I thought that maybe you know we could get together and play something.. What do you think? " Hermione didn't know what to say, it was a good idea and it would get their minds of all the bad things they went through before.

"Actually I think it's a great idea. It would make a good hobby, other than read every book I own for the hundredth time " They both laughed as Ron entered the living room.

"Oh there you are! Harry you didn't come back, we lost mate." Ron said with a smile. "Oh I just stayed here talking to Hermione, sorry."

"Ron look, Harry got the most awesome and crazy idea!" Hermione told his boyfriend, excited. After they told Ron what they had been talking about, the red head agreed immediately, getting as excited as the other two.

Over the next few days they chose some _muggle_ bands that they could play, and started to practice some of the songs. They practiced in the basement where the drum set was and as the days passed the better they were. Sometimes Ginny and George would assist and they'd have fun together singing very loud and making funny little voices.

Finally the September 1st arrived and the trio would go to Hogwarts one last time. They decided to take their music instruments with them, just to have a little fun in the weekends.

At the welcoming feast after the Sorting Ceremony, Headmistress McGonagall gave a speech with word full of hope and wishes. She told the returning 7th years that they would go to classes just for them, and have a new common room and new dormitories. Once inside their new place everyone went to their respective dormitories, which were occupied by pairs. Harry opened the door, which had his name on, without even noticing the other name. He found his trunk by the end of one of the beds and started unpacking. He was singing while unpacking and was startled when the door opened. Harry turned just to see one surprised Malfoy standing at the doorway.

"Hi, I didn't know that you were here already.", the blond said bluntly. Harry was a little shaken. First he didn't expect to have Malfoy as his dorm mate, second he was no ready for the simple way that Malfoy had talked to him, third the Malfoy who stood in front of him did not seem like the one he knew for six years.

"Hi, Malfoy, sorry I didn't know you're my dorm mate. "

"It is written on the door." Draco said matter of factly.

"Oh, I guess I didn't see." Harry replied and continued unpacking without another word. Draco started doing the same, but stopped once he glanced at Harry's direction and saw him put down a red electric guitar.

"Uau, do you play?" Draco asked immediately, without even thinking. Harry was once again surprised with this new attitude on Malfoy's behalf.

"Uhm, yes I do, do you?"

"Not an electric one, no. But I own an acoustic one." Harry was still looking at the blond with a weird look. "Look Potter, the war is over, and I don't have anything to lose. All that I was taught to think and to do don't matter anymore and I don't want to be the insufferable person that I used to be, because that is not who I am. May be snarky, moody and sometimes a hell of a prat, but I'm not evil, and I truly don't believe in any of that pureblood shit. I don't want to continue to have this petty rivalry with you, because I don't hate you, I never did. So I stay out of you way and you stay out of mine." Draco was breathing heavily now because of all the yelling.

Harry's mind stopped in the moment Draco said _"I don't hate you, I never did"_; so all he could do was ask a dumb question. "You don't hate me? You never did?"

"Honestly, Potter, after all I said that is what you come up with?" Draco took a deep breath and continued "No, I don't hate you, I was just angry and hurt when you refused my hand in first year, but it was never hate, you just got on my nerves."

"I don't hate you either" Harry answered "and I'm sorry about that, but you had just insulted my first friend, and you seem like a bully. But we were just children and I gave just much as I took. So what do you say, we call it a truce? " Draco was surprised and felling victorious on the inside, but he didn't show it. The blond extended his hand "Truce."


	2. Fragile

**Notes**

Again, English is not my 1st language, so please forgive any mistake and feel free to point it out (respectfully, please).

Eventually this story will contain some **boy**x**boy.**

I'll try to update the story weekly.

The song in this chapter is called Fragile by Poets of the Fall. It's gonna be a lot of those around here, so give it a try and listen, it's very good :)

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think, about both the chapter and the song. :)**

**XOXO**

**Patt'**

* * *

The first two months felt like first year all over again. The 8th years had different habits from what they used to do before. They had to learn how to adapt to the new housemates, but in general it was going well, all of them went through the same shit. The Slytherins were very much to themselves, but they were not as nearly as bad as they used to be. Blaise Zabini would play chess with Ron almost every night, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson would study a bit with Hermione in the common room every afternoon. Draco Malfoy was frequently alone reading some book. Not that he didn't have friends, he did, but he was still dealing with his inner demons, and he would rather do it by himself. He and Harry were getting along, they would talk about Quidditch, music, or school, at night, but they were not really close, they didn't talk about themselves.

It was Saturday and the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day. When Ron and Hermione asked Harry to go with them he just said "Oh no, no, I don't want to hold the candle! " Little did he know that his two best friends didn't date anymore. So they decided to tell Harry that at dinner. Ron and Hermione were still best friends, like before, just didn't love each other romantically how they thought they did. The former couple decided that they didn't want to miss Hogsmeade, so they went with the Slytherins.

Harry sat in his room. He had been thinking a lot lately, and came to the conclusion that he was starting to like this new Malfoy. He had noticed how soft his blonde hair looked, how beautifully pale his skin was, how bright were his rare smiles. But one thing got Harry worried: Draco's nightmares. They were so frequent and Malfoy seemed to always be in extreme pain, always screamed and made agonized noises. Harry didn't like that at all, he just wanted to reach the boy and stroke his blond hair and tell him everything is going to be okay. Still thinking about Malfoy, Harry started playing his new acoustic guitar. The brunette had ordered one a few days after Malfoy told him that he played. As he played the melody he started to sing.

_You've been biting bullets all these years, I know_

_There beside yourself, choking our tears_

_And you aced avoiding possibility_

_When you placed your bed's on bittersweet_

_Oh now don't you worry_

_No need to be sorry_

_time to still lightly_

Malfoy entered the room and listened the soft voice that sang along with the melody, and he recognized the song immediately. He loved that band, it was one of his favorites. As Harry saw the bold boy at the doorway his heart almost jumped out, but he just smiled and kept singing.

_Cos the love you used to feel's still there, inside_

_It may be a faded photograph, but I know you care, so don't hide it_

_If you're scared, I'm here beside you,_

_If you get lost I'm here to guide you_

_and I'll give you peace when peace is fragile_

_Love is all the good in you_

_Love is peace when peace is fragile_

_You've been going out of way to agree_

_Like you've been rubbing yourself all wrong just to be somebody else's genie_

_Catering to your disasters every need_

_Waiting to finally be set free_

_I said baby don't worry_

_Life will carry_

_Just take it slowly_

Draco was fascinated by that soft and angelic voice, by those strong hands that played the guitar like they were caressing it. He didn't resist the urge and sang along with Harry.

_Cos the love you used to feel's still there, inside_

_It may be a faded photograph, but I know you care, so don't hide it_

_If you're scared, I'm here beside you,_

_If you get lost I'm here to guide you_

_and I'll give you peace when peace is fragile_

_Love is all the good in you_

_Love is peace when peace is fragile_

As the melody was dying Draco felt his face turning red because of what he had just done. Harry was speechless before that, and a little flushed himself, but he had loved that Draco sang with him.

"So you like Poets of the Fall?" Harry asked, a little overwhelmed.

Draco cleared his throat and answered "Yes, I like, they are my favorites actually. They are great"

Harry could only nod. "So Potter, I didn't know you could sing."

"Yes I can, but is nothing special really, but I could ask the same to you. I dint know you could sing like that."

"I had lessons when I was younger. You know, music was the one thing that helped me to go through the war." Draco didn't know why the hell he just said that, but there was no going back.

Harry could only look at the other boy with fascination. Draco decided to cut the tension "I heard that you, Weasley and Garnger had a band, is that true?"

"Oh, sort of, is more like a hobby really" Harry said felling a little awkward.

After that little moment the boys talked a bit more opening themselves to the other just a little more. Harry discovered that they had much in common, but they were different at the same time.

Later that night the 8th years were in the common room, some playing games, others just talking or relaxing. "We should throw a party!" Seamus almost screamed, startling the others. Multiple "yes's" and "party's" were heard in the room, but Pansy said "Not today, it's almost 10 o'clock, we don't have any alcohol, and we can't invite anyone else at this hour!"

"Pansy is right boys, we should throw one, yes, but not today, we need a little planning!" Hermione backed with Pansy.

"Oh, okay" Seamus said with a grin "plus you, Ron and Harry will have time to practice to play at the party!"

"What?" Harry who was not playing much attention shouted "we are not playing in public, Hermione you don't want that do you?! "

"Harry it's a great idea" Ron said excited, with Hermione nodding. "It'll be fun, Harry! " Everyone started to shout "Harry" and he just glanced at Draco who had a smile on his face, and those shining eyes told him jus to go with it.

"Okay, but I choose the songs and the date!" Harry said pouting.

Everyone burst into laughter , and Draco just winked at Harry.


End file.
